The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light-emitting device.
There exists a light-emitting device in which a light-emitting element is disposed at the bottom surface of a supporting member having a recess. For the purpose of achieving efficient extraction of light from the light-emitting element of such a light-emitting device, for example, a light-emitting device disclosed in JP 2014-82453 A includes a light-reflecting wall provided near a light-emitting element for reflecting light of the light-emitting element. This light-reflecting wall is formed by, for example, disposing a light-reflecting resin including a light diffusing material near the light-emitting element and curing the resin.